Promise Me
by theoutlier
Summary: Post S3 - Did Bo ever count how many times she said "I Promise" to Lauren when they were still together? Now that Lauren asks Bo to promise her one thing for the last time, would she keep it?


**Disclaimer** : Lost Girl belongs to Prodigy Pictures and Showcase Canada. I own nothing, this fanfiction is for entertainment purpose only.

**Author's Note** : English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for some grammar mistakes. To people who follow another fic of mine - Find Our Way, I'm sorry for such a loooong delay, because to be honest I have some difficulties writing the next chapter. I hope you don't mind if I write this new fic, don't worry because I think it will be a short one. Warning: This fic may contain heavy Doccubus-angst in it.

* * *

**Title** : Promise Me

**Summary** : Did Bo ever count how many times she said "I Promise" to Lauren when they were still together? Now that Lauren asks Bo to promise her one thing for the last time, would she keep it?

* * *

The woman held the small bundle tenderly against her chest. She caressed the sleeping baby's peaceful face then kissed her forehead gently.

"Please take care of her." She requested to the other woman in front of her, eyes glistening in tears.

"I will. I'll take care of her as my own daughter. I promise." Suneetha said.

The woman slowly handed the baby to Suneetha.

"You sure you want to do this? They will kill you."

"I have no choice. This is my chance to save my kind, to pay my mistake that I've made in the past."

"But, it's not your fault, at least for me. You-"

"Suneetha, I know you care and I really appreciate it. I hope you appreciate my decision."

"I just wish you good luck." Suneetha touched the woman's shoulder.

"Thank you." The woman replied with a weak smile.

The woman took her bag and walked to the door. Grabbing the door knob, she gave her last glance to the baby, then left. It was hard for her to say goodbye. She hoped one day her daughter would understand and wouldn't hate her for what she did. Tears streamed down her face when she got inside the cab.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Bo discussed the case with Dyson and Trick at The Dal. Kenzi was at home. Even though she felt bored, but the CrackShack was a safe haven for her since a random Fae hit her with glass a few months ago. The phone rang, interrupting their discussion.

"Fitzpatrick McCorrigan. What? Yes, I'll be there as soon as possible." Trick talked on the phone.

"It's Hale. Sorry, I have to go now, he's waiting for me."

"Wait. Trick, what's happening?" Bo asked.

Trick sighed heavily before answered.

"Hale said that Lauren is back. She's in the Light Fae dungeon now. The Dark Fae and Light Fae elders have a meeting this afternoon, to decide the execution for her."

Bo gasped, eyes widening in shock. "_What? Lauren. Is back? Execution?_"

Suddenly Bo felt dizzy. She held the bar table to keep her balance.

"Bo, are you okay?" Dyson asked in concern.

"Yes. No. Of course not, Dyson! After one year, I hear that she finally came back, but I have to see her gone once again? And this time forever? I can't let it happen. Trick, I'm going with you now!"

"Bo, I owe her huge, she saved my life. But as much as I want to help her, there's nothing I can do right now, neither can you. The meeting is strictly closed for public."

"Dyson is right, Bo. I'm not invited to the meeting. Hale wants to see me because he needs some advice from me. He's the temporary Ash now until they hold the Stag Hunt again next season. In this moment The Morrigan will use her power to persuade The Light."

"I don't care, Trick! I'm going with you to the Light Fae compound."

"Bo, don't be stubborn! I want you to listen to me at least once." Trick sighed.

Bo really reminded Trick of his wife and daughter. He wondered why all succubi in his family were hard-headed.

Trick left them. Bo stood up from her seat. She wanted to follow Trick but Dyson grabbed her arm.

"What the hell, Dyson?" Bo asked furiously.

"Bo, calm down. Let Trick go now. If he knows you're following him, he won't let you meet Lauren. We can go to the Light Fae Compound later, I know another secret passage into it."

Bo sighed and nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Dyson drove the yellow Camaro to the Light Fae Compound. Bo sat beside him but she kept silence on the way, her mind wandering in something else.

_One month after Bo came back from The Wandererland, she met Kenzi and the rest of the happy sunshine gang. She was glad that her family and friends were reunited again, but it was incomplete without Lauren by her side. With all the strength she had, Bo tried to find her human lover, but time passed by with no result._

_Six weeks later, Dyson brought news that he found Lauren. She stayed in a suburb near the city. She worked in a clinic beside a kindergarten. Dyson hadn't talk to Lauren yet. He just observed the blonde doctor from afar and took her picture so he could show it to Bo._

_"It's weird. She actually lives not far from here, but I can't sense her scent as if something is trying to hide her existence from Fae." Dyson told the girls in the Crackshack._

_"I'm relieved now. At least Lauren is still alive." Bo said gratefully._

_"So, you want to meet Dr. Hotpants, BoBo?"_

_"She looks happy in this photo, Kenz. I don't know. I miss her so bad, but I'm afraid she doesn't want to see me. I don't want to ruin her happiness."_

_Kenzi took the picture from Bo._

_"Yeah, she looks happy, Bo. Maybe she's already move on with her new life now. So, what are you gonna do?"_

_"What should I do? I wanna hold her tight and never let her go again. Does it sound selfish, Kenz?"_

_"If you want it that way, go for your girl, Bo. But remember, Lauren always wants her freedom from this kind of slavery. If she's happy with her current life, maybe you should think about it, about letting her go and be free, BoBo." Kenzi hugged Bo._

_"Thank you, Kenzi. You're so wise." Bo hugged Kenzi back._

_Dyson accompanied Bo to Lauren's new workplace. Kenzi stayed in the Crackshack with Vex, playing Robot Hooker and watching The Real Housewives together. After The Morrigan declared that all humans were dangerous, it was safer for Kenzi to stay at home._

_"So here we are. You see that small house? That's Lauren's workplace." Dyson pointed at the small house with green fences._

_Bo nodded. "So where's Lauren?"_

_Dyson looked at his watch before answered. "We should wait about ten minutes. It's almost her break time and she usually goes outside."_

_"Thank you, Dyson. Thanks for what you did."_

_"It's okay, Bo. Lauren saved my life, it's time for me to do the best for her."_

_Bo and Dyson waited until the familiar blonde woman made her walk to the kindergarten._

_"Lauren." Bo whispered, staring at the blonde longingly._

_Lauren was so beautiful in her pink buttons-down shirt. Her aura glowed brighter than usual. Bo could tell the doctor gained some weight. "_She must have enough eat and sleep nowadays._" Bo thought, comparing with Lauren version when she still worked for The Ash._

_"Do you want to greet her, Bo?" Dyson asked._

_Lauren bent her knees and three kids approached her. Bo remembered her conversation with Lauren about wanting the normal human life, the life that maybe she wouldn't ever have as a slave in the Fae world. Suddenly Kenzi's words about letting Lauren go ran through Bo's head. Maybe Lauren was happy with her new life and Bo didn't want to be the one who took it from her._

_"I don't know, Dyson. At first, I wanted to hug and ask her to come back to my life. But seeing the happiness radiates from her like this, it hurts my heart. Maybe here is the better place for her." Bo sighed._

_Dyson patted his hand on Bo's shoulder._

_"I know her status as number one terrorist for Fae right now. As much as I want to convince her that I can protect her, I think it's safer if she stays here. Besides you said that something is protecting her from Fae, didn't you?" Bo continued._

_"Yes, Bo. Even from this distance I can't smell her usual scent. Lauren is a good doctor, it's possible if a Fae in Taft's compound gave his or her charm to protect her." Dyson said._

_Bo couldn't take her eyes off of the blonde._

_"So, what you wanna do now, Bo?" Dyson asked the brunette._

_Bo didn't answer Dyson's question, staring at Lauren. She just wanted to record every detail in this moment into her memory. Maybe this was her last chance to see the blonde doctor. Tears fell down her face. Dyson wrapped his arm around the brunette's shoulders, trying to comfort her. After feeling enough, Bo turned her back._

_"Let's go, Dyson."_

"We're here, Bo."

Bo didn't hear Dyson. She looked through the car window beside her with empty stare.

"Bo? Bo?" Dyson shook Bo's shoulder.

"Yes?" Bo regained her consciousness to the present moment.

"We're here."

Bo's eyes swept the building in front of her, realizing they arrived at the Light Fae Compound.

* * *

-_To Be Continued_-

Ps. Suneetha is the female cabbit in Taft's Compound (source: imdB).


End file.
